


Panties

by tweeker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweeker/pseuds/tweeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And by 'thomething new' you meant... Thethe?” He gathered a pinch of the fabric around a finger. “Theriouthly?”<br/>(it's not even March anymore, this is completely uncalled for.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GUTTER](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GUTTER).



> Yeah, uh, this started as something I wrote on my phone when I had the worst fleeting migraine but I figured nobody wants to read worksafe fanfic so there's some dicks involved.  
> this was in like 4 pieces and i decided i wanted some DP in this so the last bit doesn't really fit
> 
> so suck it i guess

Everything was so humid his face felt wet with perspiration, glasses fogged opaque on the bridge of his nose, blinding him, leaving him swimming unguided through the bright painful sea of noise, damp and colour. And the heat. Oh god, the heat.

He was sure he must have passed out some time ago, maybe fallen back into the space between two stone masses and curled into a defensive ball, because he was pressed against hot rock and his neck complained virulently of stiff and cramp.

Other than the occasional crackle or far off pinball machine noises Sollux was sure he must be imagining, there was relative quiet.

His glasses were filling up with messages, shooting light against his tired eyes.

He took them off, ignoring his chumproll's needs entirely to rub at his face with shaking hands.

 _Yeah right, like I need any goddamn help two play this game. Get bent._

  
He folded his spectacles into the collar of his shirt and waited for exhaustion to claim him again, for the thumping in his skull to subside.

Instead there was only warm, syrupy silence.

He basked in it, feeling the blood pumping in his face so hard his horns ached.

Perhaps he fell asleep, maybe he just lay on the ground with his eyes shut.

Either way, it was maybe four minutes of this blissful peace before he was interrupted.

“Hey idiot, wwhy aren't you messagin nobody back?”

Ugh.

Sollux floated off the warm stone a few feet, hopefully just out of his way.

“I'd rather you left,” he said slowly.

“Wwhat the hell is evven goin on in this fuckin plaice? Kar just thought he'd leave you to it?”

“I have a headache,” he gritted through his teeth.

“This entire place is a headache, Sol. A'course you do.” He reached across to poke the Gemini in the back. “I'm wwantin to talk to you,” he announced.

“I don't want two hear it, ED." he was being slowly pulled to the others level by the shoulder, still levitating off the ground but now tipped at a ridiculous angle.

Sollux struggled irritably, but his head only screamed in agony when he tried to exercise further psionics.

“I think you wwanna listen to this, Sol,“ he stage whispered into the other's hair, brushing the gemini's bangs slightly away from his glasses.

And with that, Sollux lost his mental grip on himself and fell flat onto the stone.

“I have a headache,” he repeated. “GET OUT.” His butt hurt.

“No no no, I ain't goin nowwhere, besides I think you oughta sit a wwhile and relax,” he decided, nodding, pulling Sollux up by the arms so they were sat next to each other, overlooking the river of lava, sulci and gyri.

Wincing as he looked around without the familiar protection of his glasses, the Gemini sighed. “What do you want?”

“Wwell to tell the truth, I got lonely in my bit. Thought I got the short straw in the land choosin, but at least I got a decent amount of solid ground in my digs.” He threaded his arm through the crook of Sollux's elbow, sitting a little closer together but without making any eye contact.

“ED, I don't need thith right now.”

“Actually,” he sniggered, far too close to Sollux's ear, “I think it's exactly wwhat you need. Nevver got to touch you before.”

He thought of the ice cold water in his sylladex, winced as he remembered he couldn't get at it, wished he had something to take the layer of film out of his mouth, and most importantly, he tried to ignore Eridan.

"I'm not black for you." He said with difficulty, ignoring the kicked barkbeast expression that was fired at him. "Everything ith confuthing and painful enough ath ith." He gestured before them furiously. "THITH ith what thith game hath chothen for me. Thith ith my challenge. To traverthe thith nightmare while my templeth thcream fit to burtht. Everything ith on fire or too damp and dithguththing to be on fire and MY FUCKING HEAD HURTTH A-"

In one fell swoop, Eridan caught his lips in a badly angled kiss.

Sollux snarled and fought weakly against him, but he knew he was trapped now. Between a rock and an idiot, with no energy to power himself out of there. Great.  
Having his bottom lip suckled on wasn't quite so bad, but Sollux was batting the hands away from his waist a lot more often than he'd like. He tipped his head away to discourage the Aquarius, but he instead moved his attention to the newly exposed plane of neck.

"Would you thtop it?! If I didn't want you thticking your handth up my shirt four thecondth ago, why would I now? Huh?!"

Eridan muttered something crass against his collar and led his hands to his back instead, scooting closer on his knees.

Sollux rolled his eyes, yanking the boys hair to pull their mouths together again. Through the dull fog of his myopia he could only make out that infuriating shock of purple hair, but it was enough to make him pissed off.

Leaning back momentarily from the wet tangle of tongues, Eridan adjusted his glasses and grinned shakily (those teeth were unnaturally white, Sollux noticed with utter confusion).

"Howw about a little red, maybe?"

He was yanked roughly back into the kiss, the Gemini taking care to catch his sharper front teeth on the seadweller's lips.

"No."

He lapped at the spots of purple blood that appeared along Eridan's bottom lip, enjoying his whimper a little more than he was happy admitting to himself.

"I don't want two get any of that thtupid quadrant shit going, we've had thith converthation before."

"But-"

"No, no butth. You're needy enough already."

"Sol, I, er, I got somethin I need to showw you."

Sollux thumbed the swelling bump on his mouth, and yanked the dark framed glasses off. "Go crazy, why don't you."

"Fuck me, it's hot in here, though." Eridan was acting bizarre even more than usual. He untangled his scarf with incredible difficulty, and tugged his shirt off. He met Sollux's scrutinizing gaze with an unconvincing wink. "I'm not carpin around or nothin, I reelly wwas too wwarm. Er."

"Tho? What are you babbling about now?"

"Wwell, er, I told you I get outfits and stuff made, it's sorta to do wwith that."

Sollux shrugged as exaggeratedly as possible, grateful for the thudding in his forehead finally subsiding- but obviously, fate had planned this so as one annoyance lessened, another appeared. Hopefully he wouldn't want to talk about feelings.

"I wwanted a second opinion, reelly..." He took the gemini's left hand and guided it to his hip, avoiding his eyes like the guiltiest soul alive.

His skin was soft. And most importantly, cool to the touch. Sollux kind of forgot what was going on for a few seconds, instead pressing his face into the crook of the seadweller's neck to chill his hot head.

Then Eridan finished fucking around with his flies and dropped his jeans a few inches, and Sollux was jolted back to reality by his fingers brushing across some... Soft lace?

"I thought you needed showwin I wwas serious, like."

Sollux reached to get a better grip on the Aquarius' backside, toying with the flimsy fabric. "Tho you figured you'd jutht shove your pantieth in my fathe, right?"  
He whimpered a little in response, angling himself back into the kneading, sticking his ass in the air. "Sorta."

“You are one methed up dude, you know that?” He pulled the waistband up and away in the back with a smirk, listening to the short, sharp pants. “What wath your mathter plan, exactly?”

“Didn't, haa, didn't reelly havve one. Just figured you might wwanna try somethin neww, wwas all,” Eridan choked out shakily.

“And by 'thomething new' you meant... Thethe?” He gathered the fabric around a finger, tugging the delicate material into the crease of the seadwellers ass. “Theriouthly?”

“ohcodsol,” was gasped out against the gemini's neck, “I figured I'd havve to do somethin spectacular to get your attention for more than two minutes.” The seatroll arched his back in the perfect picture of submission as his jeans were pulled down to his knees, exposing pale skin and dark pink lace.

“Well when you've thought of thomething, let me know.“ The aquarius tutted in irritation back, fumbling with his shoes with difficulty, eventually kicking the sneakers aside. He wriggled around a little more on his knees to free his legs from those terrible, terrible striped jeans. Sollux was a little repulsed by the thigh high socks at first, but the pink stripes suited the gentle musculature of his legs.

Then he was suddenly doubly offended, as he was shoved roughly onto his back. The hand on his chest was thick with tacky looking jewellery. He snarled at it, shoving the Aquarius by the shoulder in the direction of his belt buckle. The flash of indignation on his face was short lived, but delicious all the same.

Sollux watched the boy fumble with the complex fastenings on his pants in mild amusement, amazed at the self restraint he was exercising. The cool fingers found their way past his waistband, pushing his jeans to the tops of his thighs. Eridan took note of the warning grumble and retracted the hand that was sliding up the gemini's shirt.

As he was removed from his thin shorts gently, Sollux realised the seatroll was actually blushing, and avoiding eye contact.

“I wwas worried, er, that you wweren't too into this.”

He was met with a stony silence in response, and a single quirked eyebrow.

Eridan muttered something under his breath, possibly deluding himself with the assurance he was in control of the situation and totally not worked up fit to burst dressed like a slut.

“Oh, get on with it,” Sollux grumbled, hoping to put that pretty mouth to good use for a change.

A rough tongue lapped tentatively. He hissed in appreciation, tracing his fingers along the others scalp.

He mussed the hair between his fingers encouragingly, stroking around where jagged horns met skin as he lost more of himself into those purple lips.

“Attagirl.”

Loving the flicker of utter disgust that tainted his face, Sollux tightened his grip, pulling enough to tug at the seatroll's temples.

And true to his word, he was not bad at deep throating at all. Even with Eridan's eyebrows set into a semi-scowl, the deep, damp cavity of his mouth stayed open and inviting.

He rolled his hips into the aqaurius' face off-rhythm just to catch the back of his throat and make him choke a little, relishing the way his nostrils flared and his gills actually twitched in time with the here-and-there suction. There was a frantic 'are you serious' glance shot from his lap from watery eyes. He smiled crookedly and shut his eyes, pulling the wetness further towards him until that pointed nose pressed into thick, short hair.

When he finally relinquished his grip on the wonky horns, Eridan wasn't so much panting for breath as he was gagging on it, cheeks deep purple and eyes watering.

The second time Eridan glanced up to meet his eyes with his mouth so deliciously full, something twitched in his abdomen, telling him he was close. And as hard as he tried to disguise the urgent, curdling heat spreading through his body, the aquarius seemed to know exactly was going on- he pulled back to suckle lightly on the tip, fluttering his tongue in all of the right places. It was infuriating being teased so daintily right on the edge, but the little looks up the seatroll kept stealing when he thought he wasn't noticed were boiling his blood and the Gemini was starting to lose control.

“God fucking damn, bro,” he managed to pant out, as it bubbled through him like lava, drowning in the enveloping damp as he was taken to the hilt just in time to hit his peak. From the noises Eridan was making it was pretty clear he wasn't planning on swallowing anything, but with his mouth so full he didn't really have a choice.

While Eridan fussed and flailed around through about the genetic material like it was the biggest deal in the multiverse, Sollux tucked himself away and did his pants up.

“Are you done?”

He shoved him face-down roughly, reminding the aquarius who was leading.

“Get your ath in the air, and thit thtill.”

A look crossed his face like he was thinking of arguing, but it didn't last long. Most of his resistance had apparently been removed a long time ago, with his pants.

Sollux admired the contrast between the revolting stockings and garish underwear and the smooth, pale skin for a few seconds, giving the pink, ruffled curve an affectionate rub, then a gentle swat.

Then, a merciless backhander.

The curse the Aquarius yelled rang far out into the distance,.Sollux rewarded this with a light-handed smack on the back of those pink-and-black striped thighs, pretending catching the slightest of that panty bulge between his legs was a happy accident.

'I thaid in the air. And keep your kneeth together.”

He complied instantly, of course.

The Gemini noticed how those thighs were trembling, but rather than take any amount of time to ponder his sudden mercilessness he pushed the undergarments aside just enough.

Taking a second to ignore the voice screaming for reason and rationality at the back of his head, he spat delicately into the crease of Eridan's backside, tracing the wetness with a finger.

“Do you really want me to do thith?”

“Fuckfuckfucksolllll,” he exhaled hotly, “you can't just stop noww...”

“Thay pleathe,” Sollux teased, pressing gently against the pucker of skin, relishing the yelp, the hips pushing back into his touch.

“I-”

“Uh-huh,” he prompted, tapping his index finger against the seatroll's coccyx.

With his face pressed into the ground between his hands, and his back curved in prayer, he panted incoherently for a few seconds. “Please. Fuck, wwhatevver you wwant, just don't stop, please, I-” and the rest of his words were lost in a deep, wavering wail as a second digit began moving inside him.

The Gemini rolled his eyes and scissored his fingers gently, starting a gentle tempo, feeling everything tightening around his probing digits in incredible clarity. With a third finger, the short, high little whimpers that accompanied his ministrations began to grow more guttural and desperate.

He leant forward to plant the smallest of kisses onto the trembling side of his butt, sniggering at the jolt as if his touch was an electric charge.

“How'th it going?”

His only reply was a whimper, low and breathy, mostly muffled into hot stone.

“I athked how it'th feeling, thtupid. You're thenthitive here, sure, but am I hitting the right placeth?”

A sharp, sweet yelp shook the narrow frame as he bent two fingers thusly.

“Ith that it?”

“Fuck, Solllll,” the aquarius pleaded, hamstrings taut as his thighs shook, pressed together at the knee. His toes, Sollux noted, were curled so tight the stripes of his ridiculous stockings were pulled crooked.

“I'm athking you a quethtion.” He rubbed hard at the inner walls of him, making it plenty clear from his tone he wasn't pleased with Eridan's attitude one bit. “Am I on your thweet thpot or not?”

“I don't knoww,” he managed to pant into the floor, “But don't you evven think of quittin on me, okay? Please?”

A smirk. That was better. “Oh, that'th cute. You're shaking, printheth, are you alright?”

“I'm, ah,” the knees twitched closer together defensively, as if the Gemini had maybe failed to notice the prominent bulge between his legs. “I'm great, fantastic, evven, noww c'mon,” He wailed, pushing himself back against the others hand. “I wwant your cocks, man.”

“Well that'th nithe and thubtle, huh. Sheesh.” Sollux complained, pulling his fingers free. “I wath trying to thet a fucking thene, but all you do ith nag and want thometimeth.”

Another wail, pathetic and shaky.

“Okay, sheesh. You're impothible.”

He looked different, without his glasses. Younger, maybe a little softer. Obviously, more purple in the face and with his lips bitten and wet he was barely recognizable as haughty, stubborn Eridan. The Gemini decided he liked undressed, incoherent Eridan much better.

Eridan was flipped onto his back roughly, almost unceremoniously, and swore under his breath as the gossamer fabric was torn clean through on one side.  
Before he could protest the mindless destruction of his underwear, Sollux was back on top of him, grabbing at him with bony little fingers, pressing himself into the aquarius' bare skin.

Another complaint was broken off as thin, dry lips claimed his mouth effortlessly, forked tongue probing deep into him, fangs clacking against his own teeth.

There was a skinny arm wiggling in the tiniest space between them, the gemini was fumbling at his zipper, releasing himself once more.

When had he even put his pants back on? Why? Why couldn't he just get undressed and entangle himself with the aquarius like a norma-

"ohcodsol, I can't take both, I-" the seatroll tensed up immediately as he felt the twin bulges against his belly, twisting underneath him.

"Ssshhhh, yeth you can." Sollux seemed pretty set on this, stroking himself and positioning his first.

At the shamefully slick, painless entry into himself, Eridan wailed and took to clawing the bony shoulders. "No, Sol, it's hurtin' already we need to talk about these things and-"

"Thtop pretending thith ithn't what you've alwayth wanted." At the snarl, guttural and low, he angled his second.

"Oh fuckfuckfuckfuck, I can't-"

"Thtop tenthing and relax, idiot, you're making thith harder for yourthelf."

A hand laced fingers through his almost slyly. He squeezed them thoughtlessly, not sure what they were supposed to represent.

"Remember to breathe."

And breathe he did.

For maybe fourty five seconds of dry burn and that maddeningly slow, intense stretching sensation, he did nothing but count and time his inhales and exhales as his body screamed at him to fight back, to stop it, to sieze up and holler bloody murder.

Eridan went to swear, but could make no noise other than shallow, airy gasps as he was filled pretty much completely with the gemini.

"Hey."

No response, only more strangled pants.

"You're almotht there, printheth, check it out." His voice was the tiniest bit strained. He was finally sweating a little, in the humid warmth of the bizarre landscape.

Eridan managed a weak, confused smile.

"That's nice. I can't feel my legs no more."

"Ehehe, yeah, dude, you're shaking like a bitch."

His thighs were rubbed reassuringly.

"My bitch," he sniggered, flashing a pointed smile.

"Wwhy I oughta-"

"Maybe later," he pronounced with a twitch of narrow hips that suggested he was finally out of inches to force in, "Right now you're holding thith leg up here for me."

He obeyed with trembling hands, head reeling as he shifted the tiniest amount, completely full.

If it was even possible, the hot, tight pressure enveloped him further, washing any and all doubts or dignity aside.

"Please movve or somethin', before I lose my mind." His voice was tiny, forced from a bone dry mouth.

Moving on top of him, Sollux froze. Oh?

"Oh, was that a pleathe? Really?"

"It wwas,"he panted, yanking his thigh closer to his chest, holding himself wider open nonchalantly.

"Well in that cathe, I thuppothe."

Eridan went for a witty comeback, but could only pant pitiful, basic concepts like 'fuck' and 'god' and 'sol' as he was split in two to the gemini's hastening rhythm.

"Thee, i told you," he hissed against the aquarius' chest, "you're doing fantathtic."

"Sol, I-"

"You're getting tighter," he remarked, in the tone of voice he'd usually use to say 'that is a table', or 'I have a headache today'.

"Yeah." Grabbing handfuls of the other's shirt, desperate for skin to press into, furious the gemini never actually undressed for any occasion, so aware of where rolled down denim was rubbing his backside raw, Eridan shut his eyes for a second and let the world spin.

"Fatht, or thlow?" It was hissed through pointed teeth, and through the fog of his blindness he could make out sweat beading on the others brow.

"FUCK!"

There was his prostate, jabbed at ruthlessly. Twice.

"I wwant it fast, and deep, and-"

His shopping list of desperate physical urges were lost into more pathetic yelps as he took the other boy to the hilts.

"Ohfucklikethatlikethatlikethat-"

Soft fabric wrapped around his weeping erection, and it took an embarrassingly long time for him to realise it was his discarded panties, wrapped around Sollux's hand (when had it untangled from his own hand? What?) like a glove, milking him slowly and cruelly as he was pounded over the edge.

Everything crackled with redhot icechill and his vision broke down into white.

After he'd stopped screaming cusses and scraping his nails into all the flesh available to him, the other boy slowed down, but did not stop.

"You can go again," he snarled gruffly.

"Sol this hurts, wwhat?" He was too exhausted to argue properly.

"You're so fuck-ing tight, ED, I need to-" he gasped out slowly and monosyllabically, punctuating with thrusts.

Coherency was lost on the aquarius as he was overwhelmed with raw, glorious friction.

"You're thuch a good little thlut, I know you can keep thith up."

He went to argue, but something brushed at the right place inside him and he could only wail.

The hand stroking his cheek was a total contrast to the vicelike grip on his pelvis, bitten nails digging in hard enough to bruise.

"Oh god, Sol I-"

"You fucking love thith don't you? Thtuffed full like thith?"

Stomach fizzing in shame and fury and arousal, he nodded, meeting the gemini's eyes.

"I hate you and your stupid lisp and your bony arse, Sol."

He bit into his lower lip and rocked his hips back greedily.

"I hate you so much."

The thrusts were speeding up, the skinnier boy was chewing his lips and closing his eyes.

"But-"

He found his way to the hand that was clawing welts into his hip and squeezed the tremoring fingers there.

"I'm the only dickslut you'll evver need, you got that?"

The gemini pulled off a trademark dopey snigger in return as he trembled violently through his own orgasm, breathing peaking into the closest to hot moans he ever got. Icecold heatprickles enveloped the two of them as the remnants of his psionic energy diffused. As the tingling buzz along their skin faded, just as briefly as it'd appeared, he muttered something about addiction.

Shaking his head in disgust, he began to pull out slowly, leaving a thick slop of yellowgreen genetic material on the stone.

"Thometimeth? I hate you two."


End file.
